Aniworld
by Justin H.S
Summary: Just as wild as our thoughts are, brings us to a world where at least most anime character's would take refuge in.. With Excitement,and Adventure, constantly running into random? Warning this story contains few swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This Story may contain swearing that maybe unsuitable for minors who are underage of Youth, you are warned, if your parent's ask, Sorry I ain't doing the answering I ain't no answering machine for messaging. Please turn off the negativity Mahalo nui loa! (translate: Thank you very much!)**

**Chapter I**

December 19, 2013, taking refuge in an urban City, in a place where anything could be possible, where magic, and fairytale would rule eternity, as well as they mostly said.

taking refuge in a neighborhood, as people woke up from their daily rest wearily opening windows one after another to let the cool air in.. suddenly the peace and quiet was… Disturbed?

Crashing and cracking you could hear through 2 blocks away, it was in the Elric residence, as Alphonse and Edward Elric ran around the house, but Ed was doing the chasing, and Al? well he was doing the run-like-hell theory with a cat in his grasp, although because he adored cats as much as Ed did because frankly, yet surprisingly most people believe he's Allergic to furballs like them.

"Al! give me that God-damn Flee-bag!!" Ed roared flailing his arms as if he was a madman with rage

"No! big brother I promise I can take care of it, if we could just keep it with us!" he said innocently but somewhat literally sounded as if he was begging for mercy.

Then nearby the Seven-sins Residence, probably the people you don't want to mess with, as the door opens… *thud* pride is on the ground face flat…sleeping? He must've been sleep walking, fool..

suddenly Gluttony came charging over his unconscious body as if a herd of Cows stampede, cracking his back.

Surprisingly, he didn't wake up yes as we all know, it would be a hell a lot painful if we had someone step on our b-

"OW! Mother !$)%!)$_!" he shrieked, wow, guess that did wake him up

Gluttony stood over close to an ice cream truck with his Index finger pressed against his bottom lip looking at the Selection of ice cream which cost about 10$ …10$? Well the hell is he going to get 10$ from?

"Gluttony!" Lust cried out, Yes, he ate every single ice cream that was in that truck.

"What did I tell you, don't eat junk food without having breakfast!" she said pointing at him with disgust

"I'm sorry…" he said shamefully looking down at a puddle of chocolate mixed with Strawberries, and I'm sorry if this description is making you hungry.

Across the street, okay have no idea what in gods name to call it, let's just say the "Okami" residence, Issun hopped to the mail box pulling out what seemed to be a Magazine.. what's he doing with a Sports illustrated swimsuit magazine?...gee I could've not guessed. Amaterasu casting a rain-cloud with her celestial brush to water her garden, Oki drop kicking an Ello in the face as a dummy.

7:00 am, over at the Muto residence, Bakura wobbling outside with a cup of hot coco slowly sat himself on the Wooden chair looking out into the Horizon which over looked the Ocean.

"Ah, the rising sun is magnificent.." he sighed happily suddenly hearing a crashing sound, trying to ignore that but the annoying same voice that bothered him so much

"Where's my flame swordsman!?" yep it's Joey he must've lost his Deck while SORTING thing's out in his room yes, just as typical as he usually has been.

Bakura sighed then looked over at the clock noticing it was 7:50 am "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" he shrieked "Whats the rush? It's school the only think we learn is the way of being 'Bored'" echoed Marik, who was almost exactly taller than Bakura for instance who had a dark side everywhere he goes to.

"Hey my friends are at school there's nothing to be bored" he aroused irrationally he must've been annoyed the way Marik toned his voice at him, well what can I say, he's the exact type of villain a Cartoon-show could ever wish for.

Marik slowly rolled his eyes looking to the opposite side of him "That's why there's a thing called 'Commutative' where you move to places rather than sit and wait" then he shifted his eyes back at Bakura with a smirk "Whatever kid, just get ready I'll be in the car.." he insisted as he slipped out key's along with his I-pod touch, and oh yes technology was very interesting.

Bakura quickly ran to the upstairs bathroom which only exceeded two floors, to answer the questions, the second floor is where Marik would usually go to for his research as they say L-A-B.

Marik got into his car, adjusted his mirrors so he could see the back clearly, he checked on his teeth using the mirror he kept in the glove-compartment.. dramatically it cracked, yes, an evil look can kill

"Good morning Mr. Ishtar!" greeted a voice, as he looked it was none other than the cheerful Yugi well at his young state carrying his small pack-back

"Morn'n.. (morning)" he replied. Bakura swiftly got into the car as Marik gunned it in reverse and burned rubber for only a few minutes driving off. Ignoring on-going traffic he insanely runs over Obstacles: Pedestrians, Babies?, Dogs, and… hot-dog stands? Well wouldn't say that over whelming evilness I mean, well it's a cartoon aura anything is almost as legal as it can get.

7:58 am, can Bakura make it in time?! Find out next chapter!

**Justin: Phew done with this chapter which sadistically turned out to be short…**

**Bob: Indeed**

**Justin: You know the funny thing is, I made Marik ridiculously … "Evil"**

**Bob: Yu'huh, what can we say? It's FAN-FICTION based on Child cartoons :P**

**Maya: Well to all fan's any Recommendations and basic ideas for the characters are Welcome. Other wise, the author *clears throat* I mean Justin, can bust his sour-!$ to create new ideas.**

**Justin: ….*face-palms* **

**For~ Raven (Fallen Crystal Moon) **

**Copy-right: Characters belong to their rightful producers, Yada Yada blah blah :P**


	2. Chapter 2: not you two

**Chapter 2: Not you two..**

**S**chool began, Bakura finally made it in time. He sat down in his seat taking a deep breathe, well trying to catch his breathe.  
The rest of the class room was being filled with students; Edward Elric, a couple of other strangers, and then after that came the teacher, yes we All basically knew in our own craziest imagination that teachers are like Butchers where we do run for our lives from Homework, but this teacher was possibly the most undeniably awesome teacher of the school... as well as she's highly attractive?

"Good morning class" she sung, okay so maybe she's a bit freakish, but somewhat she's pretty much okay.

"Morn'n" everyone replied

First subject, what most kids hate truly at my school... Math, well least probably I assume 90% of them. The second subject was Art, okay skip the whole schedule thingy regardless people would get tired of that.

Bakura enters a class room, he's the only one?.. look out! He gets hit by a fire ball, slowly wobbling up to his feet he peaks over

"Not you two.." he said

It's Chibi and Raven "Bulls eye! Nice shot Chibi!" Raven laughed as they both clapped their paws together "Raven!" a wolf snapped sitting on a desk

"Sorry daddy.." she shuddered like a baby, he shakes his head "Sorry Kura" he apologized.

"it's okay Jon" Ryou replied, Jon looks back at Raven "next time just don't do that yet AGAIN you know what happens if it does.."

***

Flash back! weooOOOO000

(Raven wears a Chupacabra mask "Hehehe" walks out of the closest as the doors close showing only pitch black picture *if you can imagine it* "Rable snable!" "Ahh somebody help me!" hear running foot steps suddenly fade back into whats happening right now)

Raven would usually gnaw on the tip of her pen whenever she's bored, or what-not doesn't like class, only thing that would keep her occupied is her Math class.

2:15 PM, that was the end of the third day of school, thank god, people left the building complex heading home, some took buses, some taxied out, either or some just drove.

As for Raven and Kai, well they headed back on their own, their home was only a few blocks away, followed by five human figures, Rosy, Daisuke, Yu gi Muto, Ashitaka, and San. The crimson sun slowly shifting into the horizon making the sky what looked more blue, became orange.

They arrived at a Cabin, consisted of 2 floors, 3 bathrooms, 1 master bed-room,and two minor bedrooms, inside was luxuriously warm, basically kept warm due to the cold weather conditions outside merely reaching highs of 56 degrees but somewhere in Winter it'll reach towards 10 below zero.

As soon they entered the building complex they came in a living room, which had a plasma flat screen LG t.v, with a soft leathery couch, and much more to give in detail. Which basically the house costs over $10,000,000, however the house was properly owned by Rosy's father.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm home" Rosy announced, but only thing that answered, was silence.. she looked at a photo in which was her and her family.. why isn't anyone home? she sighs continuing walking towards the kitchen, pulling out a letter from the pocket of her jacket in which read..

**Dear Rosy**

**We'll be gone for awhile, we'll be at Seattle Washington just for a visit.. We'll send you postcards**

**Hugs and kisses**

**~Mom**

trying to smile she could feel a tear slowly falling down her cheek, honestly I'm confused as well.. maybe they wanted a vacation as of retirement. Her dog looks up at Rosy making a whimpering sound, as she delicately brushed her fur.

Raven hops onto a sofa looking at the T.V, as Rosy presses a button which made the monitor turn on revealing an HBO channel playing what appears to be a cartoon movie.

What's a movie without having popcorn? As Rosy's friend Maria who temporarily came over just to keep her company, along with her Boyfriend "Jason" no not Jason who meaninglessly goes around killing people he doesn't know.. although its pretty cool, but bad, and her sister along with her younger brother Maxy and Joey

Raven being occupied by being given a Belly rub from Maxy while Joey plays around with Chibi, Jon laying down between Maria and Rosy on a rug with his eyes closed.. everything seemed almost as relaxing as if you were lying in clouds.

* * *

**The next day**

the air was cool and trade-winds had seem to kick in chasing the fog away making the view much clearer.

Everyone woke up out of their deep slumber as a beam of sunlight pierced through the towering buildings which shadowed the neighboring homes, a thin beam struck the cabin through its window, the first person to wake up was Raven as she got up, stretching her thick coated body.

She quickly leaped off the comfort of the sofa and headed to a door, but suddenly stopped in her tracks by Jon "Whoa, where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Just, going out for a walk" she smiled showing her teeth, maybe just to exercise as a matter of fact everyone need's to get out at times to live life. Assuming she'd only walk a quarter of a mile Jon acknowledges her answer letting her walk out the door, but he's still worried, he calls over Ello and commands him to look after Raven, he replies doing a salute then races off with a motorcycle... yeah that's very stealthy....

Raven runs to a nearby river bank slowly bending her head down to get a drink, extending her long tongue. Ello crashes by an large oak tree, as a cloud of smoke ever so dramatically rises into the clouds.

"..." minding her own business Raven continues on drinking as if nothing have happened, but unaware of what's lurking in the brushes, lies a hunter. However it is hunting season at that time of year, but this wasn't no ordinary hunting... this hunter is going to use Raven to lure the big trophy, meaning luring an adult.

At point blank range he points his rifle at Raven's back, silent, not making a sound or moving a muscle, he steadies it... then from behind him, Jon, bravely he leaps at the hunter with his jaws wide open, he snaps the hunters right hand as he flings his gun in the air screaming in agony. Jonthinking Raven would be in danger either or hurt, he looks at the river bank; she's gone?

"no.. Raven, Rave..!" he cried out, the hunter quickly pulls his knife out in attempt to stab Jon, but he leaped to the side and tackled the hunter to the ground, growling with his ember eyes looking into the hunter's eyes in a gesture manner saying; "Leave my daughter alone you son-of-a-pig!" showing his teeth in anger, he suddenly spots his daughter peeking out from a nearby bush across him, the hunter was deeply in fear as his hands begin to shake "P-please, don't eat me!" he whimpered.

He glares at him then get's off "..leave"

Thus the human doesn't know what he's saying, he quickly gets up and runs away.

* * *

"...you can come out now, it's safe" said Jon, taking his eyes over to Raven as if he were disappointed.

"daddy I- uh...," she tried the best she can to come up with the best apology "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No. Sweet heart, I'm not mad because of you, I mad because I almost lost you... it's not your fault, it's mine." he said smiling with his eyes shut.

"Well... I guess everyone make's their mistakes huh?"

"Of course..." he said

"But y'know what?"

"What?" he whispered lowering his head down to hear her sentence.

"I think that human made the biggest mistake!" she said with laughter.

"Well because no one messes with your dad!" he quickly picks her up in the air giving her a noogie.

"Ah, stop!" she said squirming around in his grasp finally she slips off "Come 'ere!" then she quickly jumps onto her father tripping him over, suddenly the air was consumed with laughing.

"....dad?"

"Hm?"

"What am I going to get for Christmas?"

"Something me and your mother would've gotten you a long time ago" said Jon with a hint of a smile.

"What present is that?" she asked questionably wanting the answer.

***

By then Jon glanced at Raven for a second with a frown, then he smiles and says. "It's a secret," he said softly "just wait and see, it's something you've always wanted" after those last words they descended back to the safety of the cabin, thus away from the dangers of the forest.

**Arunai: Writers block, really butchered us?**

**Me: it sure did...okay skipping some of the story... **

**Surprisingly, three days later.**

Raven shrieked with excitement causing everyone to wake up, "Daddy! he's here! he's here!" shouted Raven.

"Who is?" Jon asked.

"it's here! the presents are here!"

"Presents?" he repeated as he got up off the floor and marched over to the door way which lead to the stairs going down.

"Yes! Santa brought presents! didn't I tell you?" she spoke while following him, surprisingly from being presentless. Underneath the Christmas tree, there were seven in fact, possibly more gift boxes with a few chew toys in addition. Raven's eyes began to sparkle holding back her tears she quickly ran down to grab her first present; a Ryou plush doll. She absolutely wanted it but they couldn't find it in any store because people brought them.

For the first time ever, she literally spoke in Japanese. Screaming with joy, and thanking him. The jukebox turns on, playing Better Days, played by; Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter! 8D**

**Arunai: my head hurts.**

**Me: suck it up! :o**

**Arunai: since when were we optimistic?**

**Me: ...don't think we ever were actually.**


End file.
